Shattered
by xxUchiha
Summary: SasuSaku. Rated T for possible chapters. 'My gaze broke away from his. And my heart was beating to fast, a pace that I felt would kill me. I ran from the room, regretting not running to his side.'


Hhalo there. Haven't written in a while. Please forgive me and enjoy! xD

**

* * *

  
**

"Ya'know Sakura, you haven't been out to train in a while. Its perfect weather, come on. Lets go' I'll wait for you to change...please?"

Naruto Uzumaki. My best friend. He knows everything about me. I love him to death, but there are somethings that I can't talk with him about; Even if its written all over my face. Some things are better left unsaid, but leave it to Naruto to bring it up anyway.

"Is it because of Sasuke's trial today? Because really Sakura, theres nothing to worry about. He'll be fine, I promise!..Your going to be there for him, right?"

Silence.

"Sakura, you can't not be there.."

"If everything is gonna be 'alright' anyway, then theres no need for me to be there."

"It couldn't do any harm."

"Naruto, its a nice day. The weather is perfect. Why don't you go and train before the trial. I'm sure once Sasuke is free, he'll want to spar. Best be prepared, ne?"

"Yeah. I guess your right. I'll try to stop by on my way back into the village. In case you, uh..change your mind. See ya." He crossed my bedroom to the bed where I was still lying down, and kissed me on the forehead. "If there is anything I know for sure, its that he'll come to look for you anyway. Its better to save him the trouble." I turned to him, but he was gone. Damn him and his sage power.

I sat up and looked around. The trial was at 12, right now it was about 9. Staying away from this trial was going to be harder than I thought. I let my body drop back into bed. I starred at the ceiling for a while, not sure where this situation left me.

Going to see Sasuke on trial for betraying the village I love, but knowing I loved him more than all of it, was painful just to think about. It would tear me apart. But how would it be to stay away? If he was sentenced, I'd be forced to see him behind bars, or 6 feet under. Would he want me to go? Stay? I wasn't sure. What Naruto had said about Sasuke coming to find me had bothered me, but what was more, the day of Sasukes return.

-

_7 guards running in the direction of the gates. Naruto leading ahead. It wasn't long for me to realize where I should be. Dropping everything in my arms, I ran after. Gaining Naruto's side, I followed, heading for what? I didn't know just yet. Naruto skidded to a stop just 6 feet feet out of the border of the village gates, as did I._

_And there he was. Calmly walking to us, his hands at his side. His eyes were on Naruto, and he stopped walking. Naruto began to walk farther from me, and to Sasuke. Afraid for Naruto, I reached out. His eyes snapped on to me, away from my best friend._

_Naruto, noticing the shift in his eyes, turned to me. He smiled, reassuring me. He grabbed my outstretched hand, holding it steady. A sign to stand back. And I did._

_The gesture was not missed by Sasuke, if only for a second, I saw the first sign of emotion in his coal colored eyes. What it was, I didn't know that either._

_Naruto resumed his pace in Sasukes direction. Their eyes met, and then all too soon, Naruto was in front of him, his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. They stood at the same dominating height, maybe half an inch difference between them._

_I watched Sasukes reaction. He stayed still for a moment, then a small smirk played across his face. He slowly shook his head. "Same old Naruto." His hand left his side, and matched Naruto's brotherly greeting, resting on his shoulder. What I felt at the moment, I couldn't explain._

_The guards were passing me, and Naruto held his free arm up, and they stopped._

_"He walks with no one but me. I will take him to Tsunade." With that, their eyes met, and Sasuke nodded. They walked back to me, the gaurds falling back slowly. When they reached me, Sasuke stopped. His eyes traveled the length of me, lingering on my face. "Sakura. Its nice to see you again." He grabbed my hand. When he let go, there was a peice of paper in my hand. I looked from his face to my hand, and back again. And in that moment, I almost threw my arms around him._

_He had just given me a smile that I had never seen adorn his face before. Not a smirk. A genuine smile._

_He turned with Naruto, walking towards the tower._

_-  
_

I jumped out of bed, running to my closet. It was 11:15. If I hurried, I would make it.

When I entered the circular room with Naruto by my side, my eyes began to search for him. He was there, standing in the middle of it all, his head facing the ground, expressionless. I took a seat far away from him, and Naruto kept walking till he reached his side. Sasuke looked up, and they shared a few words. Sasuke nodded, and smiled at him. The second one I had seen. Naruto walked back to sit beside me; the trial was beginning.

As Tsunade entered the room, I was losing my nerve. I couldn't watch this. I hated loving him so much.

As if I had spoken the words aloud, Sasuke's head snapped up and turned to me. He held my gaze for a few moments, but it felt like an eternity. Everyone in the room noticed his lack of attention to his prosecutor, and followed his gaze to me. I was to lost in him that I didn't notice. His eyes held so much that I couldn't identify everything. I though of the piece of paper in my pocket.

**Please don't leave me, as I had left everyone else before.**

My gaze broke away from his. And my heart was beating to fast, a pace that I felt would kill me. I ran from the room, regretting not running to his side.

* * *

Short, but just a preface. There will be more, I'm really enjoying this story! Review, jess?


End file.
